Across the street
by Skovko
Summary: Baron is living across the street from Konnor and Reba. Despite her trying hard to avoid him, he wormed his way into her life, became her friend and the only one to know her secrets. Konnor doesn't even know that she's gotten an ally in a neighbor. Baron wants nothing more than to take her with him to a new life.
1. Hate

Baron sighed as he watched through his kitchen window. His neighbor Reba exited her house on the other side of the street. The caramel brunette with the bright green eyes was hiding away under a cap and a pair of big sunglasses.

"I'm gonna kill him!" He growled.

He was referring to her boyfriend Konnor. The bass player in a grunge metal band called The Ascension. They were pretty bad sounding to Baron but they made enough to make a living. And Baron hated everything about Konnor so it might not be quite fair of him to hate on the band because of his hate of one band member.

He walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. He needed to catch Reba before she disappeared. He hurried out of his house and she immediately looked down. He knew she had noticed him but she was pretending not to. They had been in this situation more times than he could remember. He never let her get away though and today wasn't gonna be any different. He crossed the street and gently grabbed her arm. She turned around but kept her head bowed down.

"God damn it, Reba, not again," he said.  
"He didn't mean to," she said.  
"He never does," he said sarcastically.

Konnor needed a good old fashioned beatdown to learn not to put his hands on a woman. Baron would be more than happy to hand that beatdown out if he thought it would make it any better for Reba. He was just afraid he was gonna make it worse for her.

"Come inside for a cup of coffee," he said.  
"I need to go to work," she said.  
"How long does it take you to walk there?" He asked.  
"30 minutes," she answered. "Probably 45 today with how I feel. That's why I'm leaving a bit earlier."  
"You have time for a cup of coffee then. I'll drive you to work afterwards," he said.

She didn't put up a fight. He gently escorted her to his house and inside the kitchen where he had left his own half full cup of coffee on the counter.

"Let me see you," he said.

She kept her head down as always. It never stopped him though. He took off her cap and sunglasses and gently tipped her head up with a hand under her chin. A black eye. As horrible as she looked, she had gotten off easy this time.

"This can't go on," he said.  
"He didn't mean to. He's just under a lot of stress with the new album. It isn't coming together the way he wants it to," she said.  
"Hey!" He cut her off. "He meant it. He always means it and you already know that. He's never gonna change."

He saw the tears in her eyes before she looked down again. She quickly dried her eyes with her hands, trying to look brave in front of him.

"Reba," he sighed.

He pulled her into a hug like many times before. He often comforted her like this, behind Konnor's back but because of Konnor. Baron didn't use the word hate a lot but he truly hated Konnor. He didn't tell her though because he knew it wouldn't make a difference right now. Instead he aimed to make her smile again with a question he had asked many times before.

"When are you gonna leave him for me?" He asked.  
"The day you ask me to marry you," she answered.

There was a small giggle hidden in her answer. He broke the hug and looked at her. Sure enough she was smiling at him.

"If you're up for leaving with me, I'll ask you," he said.  
"You're leaving?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I got a new job as a commentator on CBS Sports," he said. "Oh wait, you gotta see the house I bought."

He turned around to find his phone on the table.

"CBS Sports? That's in New York, isn't it?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered.

He turned around to see her smile was gone. He hadn't thought about what would happen to her once he left. He had been there so many times for her. Who was gonna be there once he left? He never saw anyone but Konnor's friends come to their house. Konnor had done a fantastic job at isolating her completely. If it hadn't been for Baron being so damn stubborn and not accepting a no for an answer, he wouldn't even be in her life. He had kept pushing everytime he saw her with bruises and eventually she had let him in. He was her only friend, and Konnor didn't have a clue.

"Let me see it," she said.

She put on a smile again but this time it was fake. He chose to play along though as he pulled up pictures of the house he had bought in New York.

"It looks great," she said. "Big though for just one man."  
"I'm planning on filling it with a lot of pets. I want at least one great Dane. I love that breed," he said.  
"It's a wonderful breed," she agreed.  
"I'm getting the bathroom redone but I can't settle on the tiles. I got these picked out so far," he said.

He pulled up the pictures of the ones he couldn't choose between.

"I think these blue-grey ones are mostly you," she said.  
"I was leaning towards them myself. Guess I just needed someone to tell me I was right. Thanks," he said. "Oh wait, where are my manners? I forgot the coffee."

After a quick cup of coffee, he drove her to work. She worked in a warehouse for a beauty chain. She would pack people's online orders so they were ready to be shifted. A job where she could hide and no one would see her bruises except for the few coworkers running around there too. No one ever asked questions as far as Baron knew. He drove into the parking lot and stopped the car. She sat there in silence for ten long seconds before she looked at him.

"When are you leaving?" She asked.  
"About three weeks from now. I'm gonna give them a call about the tiles today so they can get the bathroom done before I arrive," he answered.  
"Sports commentator. You're gonna do great at that. I'm happy for you," she said. "I'm gonna miss you though."  
"Reba, I..." He started.  
"I gotta get to work," she said.

She was out of the car before he could say anything else. He didn't even know what he was trying to say when she cut him off. He could say everything that he had kept on his mind for so long. That he wanted her. That he was in love with her. That he wanted her to move to New York with him. Things he doubted she wanted or needed to hear. She had enough problems already.


	2. Pain

"Come on, dance with me!" Paige begged.  
"I already said no," Baron said.

He turned to look at at his two former coworkers Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross. They had decided to take him out for a farewell drink since this Friday had been his final day at this work.

"Sorry, my cousin gets really touchy-feely when she drinks," Nikki said.  
"You don't say," Baron said.  
"Come on, just one dance," Paige continued.

She wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him up from his seat.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" He barked.

She jumped back in surprise. For a second he felt bad at the way he had raised his voice at her but she just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked.

He sighed and shook her head. Now she was gonna play the victim role despite him already having told her no a million times this evening.

"You're just not the woman I want," he said.  
"I can be whoever you want," she said.  
"Unless you become an American with brown hair, green eyes and the name Reba, you can't be anything I want," he said.  
"That was very specific," she said.  
"Tell me about it," he stood up. "Alexa, Nikki, thank you for this but I'm gonna call it the night."  
"I don't blame you," Nikki gave her cousin Paige a hard stare.  
"Keep in touch," Alexa hugged him. "And tell that neighbor of yours how you feel before you leave or you'll regret it forever."

It was around 2 AM when he returned home. He stopped and looked at Konnor and Reba's house. Something felt off. The lights were on and the front door was wide open. Nothing would be weird about that if loud music was blasting. Usually Konnor and his band members partied with their friends from Friday evening to Sunday afternoon. Either here or somewhere else. Which meant there should be music on when everything was open but it was dead quiet.

He shook his head and went inside. He was seeing things because of what had happened three days earlier where he ended up driving her to work. Konnor had probably forgotten something and was just home to pick it up. Soon the lights would be turned off, the door would be locked and the house would be left in darkness.

He stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his back on his bed. He kept staring up at the ceiling, thinking about his life here and how it would soon change when he moved. He tried imagining getting a farewell fuck from that Paige woman but everytime he tried picturing her with her lips around his dick, the image changed to Reba. Even in his dirty fantasies she took over.

He rolled over on his side with a grunt. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over. It never came. After a long time he reached for his phone to look at the time. He had been in bed for an hour and he wasn't tired at all. He got back up, put on a pair of sweatpants and went to his kitchen. He might as well start the coffee maker since he wasn't getting any sleep.

When he reached the kitchen, he looked out the window and saw it was the same deal across the street. Lights still on and front door still wide open. A chill went down his back. He felt it in every bone. Something was wrong. He hurried out of his house and crossed the street. He had to make sure she was okay. He took a deep breath and walked inside the house.

"Hello?" He called out. "Is anybody here? Reba? Konnor?"

All he got in return was silence. He moved further in, shaking his head at the messy home. He walked through another door and found himself in their living room. On the floor Reba laid unconscious in a short, lilac nightgown. He would have smiled at the sight if it wasn't for her banged up face and body and the blood on the nightgown.

"Reba!" He dropped down to his knees next to her. "Hey! Wake up!"

He gently shook her and tapped her cheeks. She finally made a sound and opened her eyes.

"There you are," he sighed in relief. "Look at me."

She blinked a couple of times and then turned her eyes to his. He had to make sure she wasn't concussed.

"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Reba Blight," she answered.  
"And my name?" He asked.  
"Why are you asking this?" She asked.  
"Reba, please, I need to make sure you're okay," he said. "What's my name? My age? How do you know me?"

She made a sound of annoyance and her eyes turned hard.

"Your name is Baron Corbin and you're leaving me to go to New York so just get the fuck out of my home already!" She raged.  
"Yeah, not gonna happen," he chuckled. "Come on."

He helped her up and half walked, half carried her across the street to his own house. He got her out in the bathroom, sat her down on the toilet lid and started filling the bathtub. He looked at that little nightgown and bit his lip. Another time, another place maybe.

"You can take it from here, right?" He asked.  
"Don't leave me!" She begged.  
"You need to get cleaned up," he said.  
"Fuck you," there was no anger in her words. "It hurts even to breathe. I'm not gonna try climbing the edge of the tub or get out of my clothes."  
"You need to... I... Shit... Can I?" He struggled to find the right words.  
"Just do it. I'm not the first woman you see naked, right?" She said.

Of course she wasn't but she was the first one that mattered. He had pictured her naked so many times before but never like this. Never with pain involved. He had to do it though. He pulled the nightgown over her head and tried not to stare at her naked breasts. He slid her panties down her legs too and hoped she didn't notice him struggle. He helped her down in the tub and cleaned her as carefully as she could. Everytime she hissed in pain, he felt guilty as if he was the one at fault for how she looked.

"What happened?" He asked.  
"I found out he fucked one of his groupies and as you can see it was apparently my fault," she answered.  
"Why do you put up with this?" He asked.  
"I was hoping by telling him I knew about her that he would actually leave me for her," she answered. "I'm so stupid. Even if he left me, where could I go?"  
"My door is always open," he said.  
"For about two more weeks," she said. "You're leaving, Baron, so it doesn't fucking matter. What we have is on borrowed time. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy for you. You've worked hard to get that job and you deserve it. But a selfish part of me wants you to stay."

A part of him wanted to stay too. Stay with her. Stay to make sure she was safe somehow. He knew it was pointless to think like that. In all this time she hadn't been safe. He was nothing more than a kind neighbor. Whenever she shut the front door to her home, she was anything but safe.

"How much of a fight would he put up if you wanted to sell the house?" He asked.  
"The fight of his life since it's his house," she answered.  
"Oh, I thought you owned it together," he said.  
"No, it's his. He bought it after their first album skyrocketed up the charts. We didn't meet until half a year later. I had no clue who he was and I think that's what he liked about me. I wasn't a groupie trying to fuck her favorite band member. I was just out buying an ice cream on a hot Summer day and so was he," she said.  
"Do you love him?" He asked.  
"I fear him," she answered.  
"But do you love him?" He asked again.  
"I used to," she answered. "Not anymore. Not since..."

She stopped herself and looked at him. She looked uncomfortable and he never wanted her to feel like that in his home.

"You don't have to tell me," he assured her. "Stay here."  
"Because I feel such an urge to drag my aching body over the edge and crawl away from you," she said sarcastically.  
"She jokes," he chuckled. "I'll be right back.

He came back a few minutes later with a t-shirt.

"You'll probably drown in it but it's gotta do for now," he said.  
"I have my nightgown," she said.  
"There's blood on it," he said. "I gotta be honest here. Seeing you like this makes me very angry. Seeing you in that dress makes me even more angry. Please, wear my t-shirt. Call me silly or stupid or whatever you want. Just don't fight me on this one thing."  
"It's fine," she smiled. "Better than fine. It's great."

He helped her out of the tub and dried her, once again trying to keep his eyes off her body but he couldn't help it. The color of her bruises kept drawing his eyes back. All that pain she kept hidden under her clothes everyday. He never knew it was that bad although somewhere deep inside he always knew. It just didn't become real until he saw it. He helped her back in her panties and pulled his way too big t-shirt over her head.

"What now?" She asked.  
"Now you get some sleep because you need it," he answered.

He helped her into the bedroom and down on his bed. She hissed in pain as she rolled over on her side. He kept standing there and she looked up at him confused.

"Join me?" She asked.  
"I better not," he answered.  
"Please," she said.

That was all it took. A simple plea from her and he crawled behind her and gently wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Let me know if I hurt you," he said.  
"You could never hurt me," she said.

If only she knew how true those words were. He could never hurt her. He wanted to treasure her for the rest of his life if she would let him. Unfortunately he only had little time left with her which was exactly why he ended up doing what he did.

He waited until she fell asleep and then silently left the bed again. Enough was enough. He might not get the chance to be with her but Konnor didn't deserve her either. Baron was gonna help her out of that house and into somewhere else before he left.

He grabbed a roll of garbage bags and walked back to Konnor's house. He knew how the idiot worked. He wouldn't be back for over a day so Baron had no fear of being caught. He packed up all her clothes and items in garbage bags and carried them back to his house. He didn't care if she would argue with him or not. He had taken the first step for her and he was gonna figure out something. He couldn't leave for New York without making sure she was safe first.


	3. Snuggle bear

It took a couple of seconds for Reba to remember where she was when she opened her eyes Saturday morning. Her body was still in pain and Baron wasn't in bed with her anymore. She groaned in pain as she managed to push herself up to sit. She got up on her feet and slowly walked through the house, following the scent of coffee and food.

"What smells so good?" She asked.

Baron turned around surprised and hurried towards her.

"You could have called for me and I would have come help you out of bed," he said.  
"I made it on my own," she said.  
"I can see that," he chuckled. "Sit down. I made chocolate waffles."  
"Chocolate for breakfast?" She smirked. "I must have been doing something right last night. Did I give you a blowjob in my sleep?"  
"I wish," he laughed.

He went back to the waffle iron and got the last waffle out. He put it on top of the pile and put the plate on the table. He sat down across from her and pointed at the food. She looked at the waffles and the cut up fruit and smiled.

"Dig in," he said.  
"You're spoiling me," she said.  
"You're worth it," he said. "So when are you gonna leave him for me?"  
"When you ask me to marry you," she said.  
"What are you gonna do the day I actually ask?" He asked.  
"Run and hide probably," she laughed.

She grabbed a waffle and some pieces of banana.

"I need to tell you something," he said.  
"Shit, with that look on your face, it's something bad," he said.  
"No, no. It's not. Or at least not in my book," he said.  
"What did you do?" She asked.  
"I sort of picked up all your stuff last night," he answered.  
"Sort of?" She asked.  
"Fine," he sighed. "All your stuff is in my living room."

He had expected some sort of response, maybe even some shouting, but she just stared at him. She looked so lost in that moment. He reached across the table and took her hand.

"I can't leave you like this. I can't leave knowing you're in that house slowly dying," he said.  
"When did you become a drama king?" She asked.  
"Really? I'm a drama king? How else do you see this relationship ending? You either walk out on your own or you get carried out in a body bag. Your choice," he said.

She looked down for a few seconds, still holding on to his hand. He waited for her to wrap her mind around it. She finally looked back up at him.

"Okay," she said lowly.  
"Okay?" He asked.  
"I said okay," she said. "What's next?"  
"I'll find you some place to live and you get a new phone number. You cut ties with him completely and let him fuck that groupie you talked about," he said.  
"Ruby Riott," she said.  
"Huh?" He asked.  
"Her name is Ruby Riott," she said. "And she only wants his dick and his money."  
"Let her have it," he said.

She nodded in agreement, lifted up the waffle and took a bite.

"That's delicious," she said.  
"My mom's recipe," he winked. "She raised me well."  
"I'll say," she giggled. "Keep serving food like this and I'll never leave your house."  
"You say it like it's supposed to be a threat. Honey, that's a treat to me," he said.  
"Honey?" She laughed. "We're going with cute pet names now? Snuggle bear."  
"Can't you shorten it to bear?" He laughed.  
"Honey bunny, snuggle bear," she laughed. "I'll stay until I have to go to work Monday."

He stopped laughing right away. He hadn't thought for one second she would leave for work until he had found her somewhere else to be where Konnor wouldn't accidently spot her leaving Baron's house.

"You can't be serious," he said.

She was serious. He found out first thing Monday morning. She hid her still bruised body away in long clothes.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "He sleeps until noon. He won't see me leave."  
"Please, let me drive you or at least take my car on your own," he said.  
"You're offering me your car?" She asked.  
"It would make me feel better if I know you can drive away if it's needed," he said.  
"You can take me. Are you picking me up later too?" She asked.  
"Of course," he smiled.  
"Look at us acting like a married couple already," she chuckled. "Still waiting on that proposal."

He drove her to work and went back home. He was slowly starting to pack his house down. He kept an eye on Konnor's house. Shortly after noon the man came out of the front door with a confused look on his face and talking frantically on his phone. It was clear he had just realized Reba's things were gone.

"Keep looking, punk," Baron said to himself. "She's gone."

Reba seemed to be lost in her own thoughts this Monday. It wasn't until her coworker Tyler Breeze suddenly stood in front of her.

"Earth to Reba!" He said loudly.  
"Huh?" She looked up at him.  
"Where's your mind today?" He chuckled.  
"In New York," she answered.  
"You're transferring to our department there?" He asked.  
"No, I'm..." She stopped herself. "Wait, I can do that?"  
"If they got an opening," he shrugged. "You can always ask the boss."


	4. Crazy

Konnor didn't waste a lot of time. He tried calling and texting her but he didn't go out looking for her. Instead Ruby entered the house Tuesday. She left again Wednesday morning and she didn't look too pleased. Reba couldn't blame Ruby since Konnor had the nerve to text Reba while Ruby was there. There was no sign of Konnor this Wednesday morning though. Reba knew he was asleep. Ruby was probably sneaking out on the sleeping man in her anger.

"I can't believe how blind and stupid he is. He doesn't see you come and go out of my house. He has no fucking clue you're so close," Baron chuckled.  
"Speaking of," Reba said. "Have you found an apartment somewhere?"  
"Sorry, I've been more focused on packing and getting ready," he said.

That was only half the truth. The other half was that he didn't want her to leave. She was inside his house and it felt good. He had no right keeping her there, especially when he was leaving next week, but he loved having her there. It felt so natural.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" He asked.  
"You," she answered.

He watched her sitting on the kitchen counter with a grin on her face. They had played this game often but something about how she sat there in her nightgown with the sunlight hitting her from the window made it seem like a whole new game. He walked over and stood between her legs. One hand rested on her hip while the other ran through her hair.

"Baron?" She whispered.  
"I'm about to do something I might regret," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her. It was like the world disappeared around him and it was just the two of them. He didn't want to break the kiss but he did. He kept his eyes closed, scared to look at her.

"Do you regret it?" She asked.  
"Only if you tell me I can't do it again," he answered.

He felt her lips on his again and it made him smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to the edge, desperate to feel her up against him. They broke the kiss again when she pulled his t-shirt over his head. This time he opened his eyes and smiled at her. A smile that quickly faded as he looked out of the window. He pulled her off the counter and moved her to the side so she couldn't be seen through the window.

"Long, black hair with a high forehead. Who's that?" He asked.  
"Viktor. Lead singer in The Ascension," she answered.  
"He just walked out of the house and towards here," he said.

The door bell rang and she froze. Baron could feel her skin run cold.

"Hide in the bedroom. There's a baseball bat under the bed. Don't be afraid to use it if it comes to that," he said.

She hurried to the bedroom and he walked out to open the door. Viktor looked up at him through tired eyes.

"May I help you?" Baron asked.  
"I'm looking for my friend's girlfriend. She kinda disappeared," Viktor answered.  
"Maybe she walked away for a reason," Baron said.  
"I think so too but he's just angry, you know. Bitch just packed her shit and left without saying anything. He thinks she'll come back on her own but I figured I might as well ask all the neighbors if they know something. So I take it you don't know anything?" Viktor said.  
"Not a thing," Baron said.  
"Have a nice day, man," Viktor said.

Baron locked the door and hurried towards the bedroom.

"It's me," he said as he opened the door.

She stood there with the baseball bat in her hands. Something about her in her nightgown and the bat in her hands made her look incredibly sexy. His dick instantly woke up. He couldn't hide it in his boxers. His t-shirt was left on the kitchen floor so that wouldn't do him any good either. She dropped the bat to the floor and looked at his crotch.

"Baron," she said.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Don't you dare!" She held up a finger and smiled. "Use it."  
"Use what?" He asked.  
"Fuck me," she said.

He strode towards her, pulled her nightgown off and kissed her. They tumbled down on the bed, kicking their underwear off in a heated battle. Their hands went for each other right away. Two of his fingers moving inside her, her hand stroking his dick. It went on for a few minutes. She slowly tensed up and her moaning grew. He waited until the last second and pulled his fingers out before she came.

"What the fuck?" She blurted out.  
"Easy," he chuckled. "I got you."

He was fast between her legs, pushing into her before she moved too far away from the edge. Four fast thrusts and she fell apart on the spot, shaking underneath him while he continued moving.

"Baron!" She whimpered.  
"I told you I got you," he chuckled again.

He continued moving. His hands roamed her body. His lips kissed over her skin, constantly finding her lips before moving to another part of her body that he still hadn't kissed. He kept going until she finally fell apart a second time. This time he went over the edge with her, both of them cumming seconds apart.

For a few seconds he laid on top of her with his face buried in the crook of her neck. He felt the light touch of her fingertips running up and down his back while he left small kisses on her neck.

"I'm gonna be late for work," she finally said.  
"Yes, you are," he laughed.

He rolled down on his side but kept holding on to her. It felt too good to have her in his arms.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.  
"There it is. The long waited proposal," she laughed. "Sure."  
"I'm serious," he raised his head. "Let's just fucking do this."  
"What? That's crazy," she said.  
"So? Who gives a fuck what other people think? I fell in love with you a long time ago. So let's just do it. Call in sick today and let's go to city hall and get married," he said.  
"But you're leaving next week," she said.

He let out a loud laugh. She wasn't connecting the dots.

"I want you to come with me," he said.  
"You do?" She asked.  
"I'm not gonna marry you and leave you here. What would be the point in that?" He asked.

He knew this was crazy. He just didn't care. She remained silent for a few seconds and his smile dropped. Of course it was too crazy. He had stepped over so many boundaries with this.

"Baron, we..." She started.  
"I know. I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to ask," he said.  
"Shut up and let me talk," she laughed. "We need a witness if we do this."  
"My friend Corey will do it," he said.  
"Call him then," she said.  
"Wait, you'll actually marry me?" He asked surprised.  
"You're confusing me right now. Should I say no?" She asked.  
"Yes. No, I mean you should say yes," he laughed. "Let's get fucking married."

He kissed her hungrily, suddenly feeling blessed that she would be the last and only woman he would kiss from now on.

"We'll find you a job in New York. I promise," he said.  
"About that," she smirked.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I kinda already asked my boss this Monday if there's an opening in their New York department and there is," she said.  
"Were you planning on going with me?" He laughed.  
"I was just waiting for you to ask," she said.


	5. Your problem now

"Come here," Baron pulled Reba back in for a kiss.  
"Baron! I need to go to work," she laughed against his lips.  
"In a second. I need my honey," he said.

He held her close in the car while kissing her. He didn't care if any of her coworkers were to walk by and see them. Yesterday at this early morning hour he had been a free man. Today he was married. It had happened way too fast but it felt right.

"Baron!" She giggled. "Bear!"  
"There it was!" He laughed. "Say it again."  
"My bear," she said.  
"All yours," he said.

She pecked his lips and opened the car door. He reached over to run his hand over her ass before she disappeared completely out of the door. She giggled again and jumped out of the car.

"I'll see you later," she said.  
"I'll be here to pick you up," he said.

He watched her walk into work. He kept staring at the door for five more seconds after she was gone. He let out a happy sigh and started the car. He was 100% in love with that woman. He never wanted to be with anyone else again.

He went home and worked extra hard with packing. They had talked about it last night and they might as well move this weekend. The bathroom in the new house was done. The house was just standing there, waiting for them to move in. He called a moving company too and booked them for the next morning.

The day flew by fast and he drove back to pick her up from work. He was waiting in his car, looking around. There was a black car closer to the door. He looked at what he could see of the driver. Someone with long hair. Someone who looked familiar. It wasn't until the second the door opened and Reba stepped out that he realized it was that Viktor guy that had stopped by his house the day before. Before he could react, the door to the passenger side of Viktor's car opened and Konnor stepped out.

"Oh, hell no!" Baron growled.

He jumped out of his car and started sprinting towards them. Konnor already had a hand on Reba's arm and a lot of words were being shouted. Baron couldn't make out what Konnor was shouting but he wasn't really listening. All he saw was that hand on his wife. He flew in with a punch to Konnor's face. Konnor screamed in pain and stumbled backwards. Baron grabbed Konnor's hand, the same hand that had just been on Reba, and twisted it backwards in a painful hold that forced Konnor to his knees.

"Who the fuck are you?" Konnor cried.  
"I'm her husband!" Baron growled.  
"Husband?" Konnor looked confused. "When did you get married?"  
"Yesterday," Reba answered.

She took a step closer to see Baron twist Konnor's hand even further back. It wouldn't take much more pressure for Baron to break Konnor's wrist. He wouldn't be able to play the bass if Baron broke it.

"You feel this?" Baron asked.  
"Please, don't!" Konnor begged. "Don't hurt me, man! Please!"  
"If I ever catch you putting your hands on my wife again, I'll make damn sure you'll never play bass again," Baron warned. "Are we clear?"  
"Yes! We're clear!" Konnor cried. "Please, man, it's my life!"

Baron held on for three more seconds and then finally let go. Konnor grabbed his wrist with a loud sob. Viktor stepped out of the car and slowly approached his friend while Baron and Reba walked towards Baron's car. They kept quiet until they had driven away from the parking lot. He stopped the car and reached over to hug her.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Let me see," he said.

He pulled her cardigan down and looked at her arm. Luckily there was no mark there.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," she said.  
"And I didn't scare you when I got so angry, did I? I don't want you to be scared of me," he said.  
"No, bear," she smirked. "When I saw you come running towards us, I felt safe. I almost laughed in his face because I knew you would set him straight."  
"Damn straight!" He said.

He gently grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"No one hurts my wife!" He said firmly.  
"Why don't you take me home and show me just how much you desire me?" She asked.  
"Desire?" He chuckled. "Oh honey, I'm gonna take my time making love to you for hours."

He started the car again and placed a hand on her thigh.

"What did your boss say?" He asked.  
"Right, I completely forgot in all the commotion. I can already start this Monday and he gave me tomorrow off to pack," she said.  
"I already packed and called a moving company. They're coming 8 AM sharp," he said.  
"So what's left?" She asked.  
"Fucking you into the mattress before they pick up the bed," he smirked.  
"What happened to making love?" She laughed.  
"I can do both," he caressed her thigh. "And I'm gonna do both."

They were both tired next morning when the moving company showed up. They hadn't gone to bed until way past midnight but it had been worth it. He had shown her exactly how a man should worship a woman. She chuckled as she watched the men move their bed out in the truck.

"Do you think they can smell it? We didn't exactly clean up the bed," she said.  
"I hope so," he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I want them to smell you all the way to New York so they know they have to step up when they return home to their wives."  
"You're bad," she laughed.

The two men were soon done loading everything and went on their way. Baron took a final look around the empty house. It was weird saying goodbye but he was looking forward to starting a new life with Reba.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.  
"As long as I have you by my side," he smiled.

They walked outside and was surprised by seeing Konnor stand in the open front door of his own house. His arms were crossed and he was staring at them. He didn't say anything. He just watched as if he wanted to make absolutely sure there was no chance of him ever getting Reba back. Baron grinned at him across the street and took Reba's hand.

"Let's go Mrs. Corbin," he said.  
"I like that name," she smiled.  
"Good, because you're not getting rid of it again," he chuckled.

They took the few steps from the house and over to the car. She stopped and looked at him.

"Let's give him a farewell show," she said.  
"And you said I was bad," he chuckled again.  
"Just the teenager in me wanting to give him the middle finger," she said.  
"Well then, who am I to deny my beautiful wife anything?" He said.

He grabbed her hips, kissed her and pushed her up against the car. He reached under her and lifted her up. She locked her legs around his waist while he tried pushing her further into the car. How he wish he could fuck her right then and there on the hood of the car just to really prove a point. They broke apart in laughter as they heard Konnor slam his front door.

"I think he got the message," he said.  
"Good," she said. "Let's go."

They got into the car and Baron started it.

"New York, here we come," he said.  
"Stop for coffee first though. It's a fucking long drive," she said.  
"Already so demanding. You're gonna be tough being married to," he said.  
"Hey, you married me. I'm your problem now," she grinned.


End file.
